


Can't Get You Out of My Head

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Bucky can't get a song out of his head, but he has no idea what it is or who sings it. Can the Avengers help him out?





	

Bucky was fairly certain his head was going to explode. He banged his fist on the kitchen counter and let out a frustrated sigh. 

“You okay there?” Sam asked. He and Steve stood against the center island eating cereal.

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “I can’t get this song out of my head, and I have no idea what it is. It’s driving me INSANE!”

Sam nodded sympathetically. “Maybe I can help you figure it out. Where did you hear it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Who sings it?”

Bucky just shrugged his shoulders in response.

“Okay...does a guy or girl sing it?”

“No clue.”

Sam gave him an exasperated look. “Geez, man, you’re really giving me a lot to go on,” he replied sarcastically.

“All I know is it sounds calm. Kind of like this. Hm, hmm-hmm, hm-hm...” Bucky tried humming the tune, but it fell on deaf ears.

Sam shook his head. “Sorry, man, can’t help ya. Try Tony.”

Bucky turned to Steve. “Don’t look at me, Buck,” Steve replied, holding his hands up. “I can barely remember songs from our generation much less this one.”

Bucky sighed and went downstairs to find Tony in his lab.

“Hey Tony, how can I figure out the name of a song?” he asked. Tony looked up from the suit part he was currently welding and pulled his mask up.

“Do you know any of the words?” he asked.

“No.”

“Do you know who sings it?”

“Nope.”

Tony gave Bucky an annoyed look. “Well, thanks for wasting my time.” He flipped the mask back down and resumed welding.

After realizing Tony wasn’t going to help him anymore, he went back upstairs and decided to head to the gym. Maybe Nat would be able to help him.

Nat was working a punching bag when Bucky walked into the gym. She saw him in the mirror and turned around.

“Wanna practice some sparring?” she panted. Bucky shook his head.

“Actually, I need your help.” She raised her eyebrow, smirking at the fact that he was asking her for help.

“What’s up?” she asked, walking over to her water bottle. She uncapped the lid and took a long sip.

“I don’t know the name to this song, and it’s driving me nuts!” He flung his arms out to emphasize his frustration.

“Did you try asking Sam?”

“Yeah.”

“Steve?”

“Yeah, he was about as helpful as a bag of rocks.”

“How about Tony?”

“Yup.”

She stared at Bucky. “And they couldn’t help you because…?”

“I only know the tune,” Bucky admitted sheepishly. “I know, I know,” he said as Natasha continued to stare. She took another sip of water as she considered the options.

“I’ve got an idea!” she said, snapping her fingers. “Y/N plays the guitar. Maybe if you hum her the tune, she can play it and figure out what song it is.”

“Natasha, that’s brilliant!” Bucky exclaimed. He didn’t know why he didn’t think of that before. He knew you played guitar because he could sometimes hear you practicing in your room as he walked down the hall.

“Thanks!” he yelled as he ran out of the gym. Nat just smiled and shook her head knowingly at his enthusiasm.

He rode the elevator up to his floor and walked to your door. He knocked three times, and you opened the door. His sudden eagerness was replaced by shyness when he saw you. You were beautiful, dressed in a simple tshirt and sweatpants. You had a way of raising his heart rate without doing anything. His current relationship with you was friendly, but Bucky couldn’t help but wish it was more.

“Hey Bucky,” you said, smiling. “What’s up?”

“I need your help with something,” Bucky replied. “I have this song stuck in my head, but I don’t know the words or who sings it. Just the tune. Can you help?”

“Maybe!” you said, brightly. You walked over to your guitar case in the corner of your room and unzipped it. You beckoned Bucky to come join you on top of your bed as you settled the guitar in your lap.

“Okay, how does it go?” you asked.

“It’s kind of like hm, hmm-hmm, hm-hm, hmm, hm-hm…” Bucky continued humming what he thought was the tune to the song as you listened intently. Your head perked up in recognition.

“You remember that?” you asked suddenly.

Bucky gave you a confused look.  “What do you mean?” he asked.

You gave a shy smile and shifted your guitar. Your left hand formed a chord, and your right fingers began picking. Bucky let out a soft gasp when he recognized the tune.

 

_ I listen to the wind _

_ To the wind of my soul. _

_ Where I’ll end up well I think _

_ Only God really knows. _

 

You continued playing and singing. The song was soft, gentle even. It was exactly what Bucky had been trying to remember.

 

_ I’ve sat upon the setting sun _

_ But never, never never never _

_ I never wanted water once _

_ No never, never, never _

 

Your fingers continued to move over the strings as you finished out the song.

“That’s it,” Bucky said softly. He paused for a moment. “What did you mean earlier?” he asked.

You blushed as if caught in a confession. “Um, well, since our rooms are so close together, I can hear you thrashing around after a nightmare. My mom used to play for me when I couldn’t sleep, so I thought it might help you. I wasn’t even sure you could hear it.” You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear nervously.

“So that song…” Bucky said, realization dawning on him.

“Is the one I played a few nights ago,” you admitted.

Bucky was floored. It was by far one of the nicest gestures anyone had done for him. Without really thinking, he learned over and kissed you on the lips. He pulled away quickly. “I’m so sorry,” he stuttered. “I shouldn’t have done that.” He expected you to yell or throw something at him, but instead, you did something completely unexpected.

You giggled.

“It’s okay, Bucky!” you chuckled. “I uh, I kind of don’t mind that you did it.” Your face turned an adorable shade of red as you placed your guitar on the floor next to your bed. Gently cupping his cheeks, you kissed him again. When you pulled away, you gave him a small peck on his nose and smiled.

“So I take it you like the song?” you whispered, running your fingers through his hair.

Bucky smiled and leaned his forehead against yours.

“Yeah, Y/N. I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, the song is called "The Wind" by Cat Stevens.


End file.
